


King of the Kill

by Nightsidesamurai



Category: King of the Hill, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Propane and Propane Accessories, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsidesamurai/pseuds/Nightsidesamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank Hill wakes up in the ruins of a zombified wasteland. Now he hunts for his wife and son while avoiding walkers and dreaded charcoal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the Kill

_"My name is Hank Hill. I sell propane and propane accessories."_

Hank woke with a start, his mouth dry and chapped, the thought of propane the first thing to touch his mind as it did every morning. But this day was different. He couldn't remember how he had gotten to where he was, a hospital room as far as he could tell, and none of his friends or family were nearby. The right side of his body felt strange he noticed that and freshly healed burns covered his arm and neck along that side. _What the heck could have happened? Why don't I remember?_ Hank pulled the hospital gown around him tight, even now concerned with his modesty, and shuffled out of the bed where he had been sleeping.

Dizziness overcame him and he almost fell into a desk that had been pushed against his door. He couldn't help but feel that this was a strange situation, why would he barricade his own door? What could possibly have happened in Arlen that he would be left alone in this hospital? He pushed those thoughts away in favor of finding water though and steady drip of clean water from the tap in the bathroom quenched his thirst long enough for him to feel a bit better. His thoughts turned to Strickland Propane and who exactly would be taking care of things in his absence. He knew Mr. Strickland was probably busy or distracted with his many business ventures and there really wasn't anyone else qualified to handle the place in an emergency. He knew that would be his first stop on his way out of the hospital.

Hank put his clothes on quickly, he didn't have time to waste if he was going to make it to Strickland Propane before Joe Jack or someone else screwed everything up. He had no trouble pushing the desk aside and the empty hospital corridors filled him with unease. Hospitals were not supposed to look like this and Hank was suddenly worried about more than just his absence from Strickland Propane. Where was Peggy? Why hadn't Bobby come to visit him? The boy wasn't quite right but he wouldn't pass up a chance to entertain his sick father. Hank strode carefully through the quiet hallways, headed towards the stairs and freedom.

Everywhere he saw signs of struggle. Blood pooled and congealed on the floor, bullet holes in windows and walls, papers and desks strewn about. Whatever had happened wasn't peaceful and obviously wasn't over if no one had returned to check on him. Suddenly he felt like maybe he should get out a bit quicker and Hank increased the pace of his stride, he had to get out. A sign pointed to his left, indicating that the stairwell was just ahead but a set of double doors caught his eye. Across the doors someone had scrawled in paint or something else more sinister, "Don't Dead, Open Inside". The message made no sense but they had chained the doors shut and left the warning to whoever happened to come by. Hank moved closer to the door, trying to pick up any sounds from the other side when suddenly the doors opened slightly as dozens of people pushed at them from inside.

"BWAAAAAAH!" Hank couldn't keep the shock from his voice when he jumped back from the doors in shock. Someone or something was inside and trying to get to him...


End file.
